texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat 9
'' Mortal Kombat'' is the title for the 9th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat''series, developed by the newly named NetherRealm Studios (formerly Midway). The game was first hinted at by developer Ed Boon in January 2009, shortly after the release of the previous game in the franchise, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. On June 18, 2009, Boon confirmed in his Twitter page that they were performing motion capture for the game. He also revealed that the game is not related to the Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe game, and that they were again aiming for a "Mature" rating, contrarily to the "Teen" rating attained by the previous game. Plot The story retells the events of the first three games, in a new timeline where Raiden receives a message from himself in the prime future after the Battle of Armageddon has happened and Shao Kahn became the supreme leader of all the realms. Because of this plot, characters and scenarios present are the classic ones, bringing the old to new and starting a new conflict. The story mode of Mortal Kombat (2011) contains 16 chapters total, telling a cohesive story recounting the events of the first three Mortal Kombat games, with both major and minor changes. Each chapter focuses on a single character from the series (except Chapter 11, with Liu Kang taking the final fight), and contains a combination of fights and extended cutscenes. Below is a list that shows the chapters in order: #Johnny Cage #Sonya Blade #Scorpion #Cyrax (Human) #Liu Kang #Jax #Smoke #Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) #Kitana #Jade #Kung Lao #Stryker #Kabal #Cyber Sub-Zero #Nightwolf #Raiden Prologue The story begins with the aftermath of the Battle of Armageddon, where nearly all of the kombatants have been killed. Only two kombatants are shown to have survived: the Thunder God, Raiden, and the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Kahn had his powers increased by killing Blaze, and is currently engaged in a fight with Raiden where he easily gains the upper hand and taunts the Thunder God, destroying his medallion in the process. Realizing the battle is lost, Raiden gathers up the shattered pieces of his medallion and sends a cryptic message to his past self, including the words "He must win", moments before Shao Kahn delivers a killing blow on him. 'Chapter 1 - Johnny Cage' The message, along with a series of mental images, travels back in time to the events of the first Mortal Kombat''tournament covered in the series, set in Shang Tsung's Island. The Raiden in the past not only senses these visions, but also notices that his amulet is cracked. He thinks nothing of it at first as the tournament begins. Shang Tsung appears with monks and greets the kombatants as he welcomes them to the ''Mortal Kombat tournament. He also introduces himself as the final challenge of the tournament. Johnny Cage, after insulting Shang Tsung behind his back, is called forward by Tsung to fight Reptile. Cage wins the fight against Reptile, and Tsung calls in Baraka as his next opponent. Cage defeats Baraka and is ordered to "finish" Baraka, but does not comply. Immediately afterwards, Cage is congratulated on his victories by Raiden who, along with Liu Kang, warns him that Earthrealm is in grave danger, but he does not take their warnings seriously. Instead, he leaves to try and ask Sonya Blade out on a date. The scene then cuts to a bridge over the pit, where Cage is seen wooing Sonya, much to her annoyance. Eventually, she becomes pissed off, leading to a fight between them. Cage wins the fight over her, but suddenly Kano appears behind him and throws him off the bridge, moving to finish off a weakened Sonya. However, Johnny manages to fling himself back onto the bridge and stop Kano. Sonya thanks him and reveals who Kano is. 'Chapter 2 - Sonya Blade' Sonya then reveals she is looking for her superior, Jax Briggs, who is being held prisoner somewhere in the island. She departs with Johnny to look for Jax and finds him locked in a prison cell in Goro's Lair. As she tries to free Jax, Shang Tsung shows up and tells Sonya that he has been expecting her. She tries to tell him that she is not part of his plans and demands that he free Jax, to which Tsung responds that Sonya is indeed a kontestant and that she will face Sub-Zero. After Sonya defeats the Lin Kuei assassin, Raiden appears and receives yet another vision, this time of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung. Believing this means something, Raiden tries to prevent Sonya from attacking Shang Tsung, only to have Sonya attack him instead. After ordering Sonya to stop, Raiden assists her in freeing Jax by creating a blinding flash of light. As Sonya and Jax flee, they are confronted by Kitana and Jade, but Sonya manages to defeat them both. A helicopter arrives shortly afterwards, only to be blasted out of the air by a fireball. Sonya turns to Shang Tsung, who reveals to her that Kano is challenging her to kombat. Kano mocks Sonya for not having Johnny around to protect her. Sonya, however, defeats Kano and tries to take him into custody, but Shang Tsung intervenes. Kano then leaves with the sorcerer. Raiden, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage show up, with the Thunder God using his magic to heal an injured Jax. Raiden tells the group that he has been receiving visions from the future, about Armageddon, and believes they must work to avert this tragedy, starting by winning the tournament. Johnny, Sonya, and Jax all agree to work with Raiden. 'Chapter 3 - Scorpion' The next day, the revenant Scorpion is summoned from the Netherrealm to fight in the tournament. He expresses a desire to battle Sub-Zero. Raiden, knowing that Kung Lao is in disguise as a Masked Guard standing beside him, confronts him. Kung Lao, eager to prove that he is Liu Kang's equal, accepts the challenge against Scorpion, but loses. After humbling Kung Lao in kombat, Scorpion once again demands a fight against Sub-Zero, only to be challenged by Nightwolf instead. Nightwolf tells Scorpion that his aggression is misplaced and that he should look for other ways to find peace instead of seeking revenge. Scorpion, however, simply accuses Nightwolf of dishonoring his own kind and defeats him. After the fight, Raiden, having sensed a vision that, if Scorpion kills Sub-Zero, a more dangerous threat will emerge, speaks to Scorpion and pleads with him to spare Sub-Zero's life, on the condition that he will ask the Elder Gods to resurrect the Shirai Ryu if he does. Scorpion reluctantly accepts this agreement. The next day, Scorpion approaches Lin Kuei assassins Cyrax and Sektor, who promptly taunt him and his clan, leading to Shang Tsung declaring a kombat challenge. Scorpion soundly defeats both in a 2-on-1 fight. Not long after, Sub-Zero shows up and taunts Scorpion, who responds by dragging him to the Netherrealm where they engage in kombat. Sub-Zero is defeated, but Scorpion honors his agreement with Raiden and spares his life. Quan Chi, however, shows him images of the Lin Kuei's destruction of the Shirai Ryu, including one of Sub-Zero murdering his wife and child. Sub-Zero pleads with Scorpion for mercy and tells him the visions are fake, but Scorpion removes his mask in a fit of rage and proceeds to kill Sub-Zero. 'Chapter 4 - Cyrax' A distraught Scorpion later returns with Sub-Zero's charred skull and spine and leaves soon afterward. Raiden then speaks to Sub-Zero's former friend, Cyrax, who vows to make Scorpion pay. In the discussion, Raiden asks Cyrax about the Cyber Initiative, and also questions the participation of the Lin Kuei in the tournament. Unfortunately, this conversation leads Cyrax to be ambushed later on by Sheeva and Baraka, who have been sent to kill him by Shang Tsung. However, Cyrax emerges victorious over both warriors. Cyrax confronts Shang Tsung as he is conversing with Sektor. Tsung scolds Cyrax for having jeopardized his plans by speaking with Raiden. Sektor nevertheless explains that Cyrax will continue his mission, which is to kill Johnny Cage. Immediately afterwards, Cyrax fights and defeats Cage, but decides to spare Cage's life, leading him to rebel against his clan. Sektor confronts him over his disobedience, stating that the Cyber Inititiave will remove all insubordinance. Angered, Cyrax fights Sektor, defeats him in the process, and declares that he is done with the Lin Kuei. 'Chapter 5 - Liu Kang' Liu Kang emerges as the only Earthrealm warrior left in the tournament. Shang Tsung introduces Ermac as Kahn's latest creation and has him fight Liu Kang, only to defeated by Kang. Watching the fight, Kitana tells Tsung she will ensure Liu Kang doesn't reach the final challenge. While training for the next fight in the courtyard, Liu Kang and Raiden discuss the Thunder God's visions more, especially the sentence of "He must win". Believing that "He" refers to Kang, Raiden further encourages him. Later, Kang is ambushed by Kitana, but manages to defeat her. When Kitana asks him to kill her, Kang spares her life. Instead, he remarks that they truly had no encounter, and expresses a desire to meet her under more favorable circumstances. Kang later fights against his next opponents: Scorpion and Quan Chi, defeating them both. He is then sent to Goro's Lair to challenge the reigning champion, Goro. After a long, hard-fought battle, Kang defeats the Shokan prince. With this victory, Kang faces off against his last opponent: Shang Tsung himself. As Raiden foresaw, Kang bests the sorcerer, who concedes defeat, handing victory to Earthrealm. The Outworld warriors, along with Kano, leave through a portal, with Kitana taking a last lingering look before departing. Raiden and the other Earthrealm forces congratulate Kang on his victory, but to Raiden's surprise, his amulet cracks further. Back in Outworld, Shang Tsung is brought before the emperor. Shao Kahn is angered and orders Kitana to execute him. In order to save himself from being executed, the sorcerer quickly makes a new proposition to Shao Kahn. Liu Kang is presented at the ceremony as the new champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament, with Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Jax in attendance. At the celebration, Jax is having a victory cigar while Raiden is confused as to why his amulet is still cracked. Raiden then takes notice of a revitalized Shang Tsung, where the sorcerer proposes an offer from the emperor: He proposes a single tournament, replacing the original system of ten, and tells Raiden if Earthrealm wins the tournament, Kahn will forever have to abandon his claim to Earthrealm. However, should Outworld win, Kahn will be allowed to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. 'Chapter 6 - Jax' Raiden dismisses the offer, which results in the Wu Shi Academy being overrun by Tarkatan warriors. In the chaos, Sonya and the Shaolin Masters are kidnapped and brought to Outworld. Raiden receives another image, showing Liu Kang winning the new tournament. He decides to accept the challenge, but concludes that he must change the outcome of this tournament, as Kang's victory over Tsung had no effect. Raiden tells Liu Kang and Kung Lao to tend to their masters whilst he, Jax, and Johnny Cage go to Outworld to attend the tournament. Jax steps forward to find Sonya, only for Shang Tsung to declare this as Jax volunteering for first kombat. The first round of the new tournament sees Jax defeat Baraka, but the tournament is briefly put off after Reptile informs Shang Tsung of some "pressing matters". Raiden teleports himself and the other Earthrealm warriors to the Armory after one of Raiden's visions reveals that Sonya was to be executed. Johnny Cage questions Jax about his relationship with her, to which Jax states that he is her commanding officer, nothing else. Jax becomes increasingly annoyed by Cage's gloating and they get into a fight, which is put to an end by Raiden. Jade appears and demands that the three leave the armory. However, Jax fights Jade and defeats her. After rendering Jade unconscious, Cage and Jax patch things up and the three continue their quest to find Sonya. They eventually find Sonya tied to a stake by the Dead Pool, guarded by Sheeva and her minions. After killing one of the attacking guards and jumping over the rest of them, Jax fights and defeats Sheeva while Johnny and Raiden deal with the remaining guards. He then frees Sonya. Her wrist communicator picks up two tech readings from Outworld's shores. Since Outworld doesn't possess great technology, Raiden concludes that they might be helpful to look into, and goes with Johnny Cage to investigate one of the signals while Sonya and Jax take the other. 'Chapter 7 - Smoke' These two readings lead them to the Lin Kuei warriors Smoke and Tundra, the younger brother of Sub-Zero who decides to take up the mantle of his older brother. It is known that they escaped from the Lin Kuei headquarters and are searching for information about Sub-Zero's death. The two split up, and Smoke is accosted by Kitana, who orders him to leave Outworld. Smoke responds by mocking her, then defeats her in kombat. He then makes his way to the Living Forest, where Kano is selling advanced weaponry to Shang Tsung. Smoke confronts Tsung and demands the whereabouts of the original Sub-Zero. Kano volunteers to take care of the Lin Kuei for free, but is quickly defeated. Smoke then confronts Shang Tsung again. In response, Tsung morphs into Sub-Zero, with Reptile joining his side. Smoke subdues them both, only to be ambushed by Sektor, who is now a cyborg. He attempts to bring Smoke back to the Lin Kuei temple to undergo the same procedure. Smoke manages to defeat Sektor, declaring that he will never submit to the Cyber Initiative. However, a swarm of Lin Kuei cyborgs show up to take him back by force. Raiden, who received a vision of Smoke being turned into a cyborg, intervenes and takes the cyborgs out with a blast of lightning. A grateful Smoke agrees to join him and Johnny Cage in their quest, expressing fears that the younger Sub-Zero may be in danger as well. 'Chapter 8 - Sub-Zero' The scene cuts to the Soul Chamber, where Sub-Zero is seen practicing his freezing powers. Suddenly, he is ambushed by a cybernetic Cyrax, but manages to defeat him just as Jax and Sonya arrive. Initially believing him to be the original Sub-Zero, they eventually explain his death at the hands of Scorpion. The three then encounter Ermac and, in the resulting confrontation, Jax has both his arms telekinetically ripped off his body. Sub-Zero then engages Ermac in kombat while Sonya tends to Jax. After winning, Sub-Zero tells Sonya and Jax a way out to Earthrealm while he goes to Shao Kahn's Coliseum in the hopes of exacting revenge against Scorpion. Sub-Zero eventually reaches the Coliseum and wants to face Scorpion, but has Reptile fight him instead. Emerging the victor, Sub-Zero once again demands Scorpion as his next opponent, to which Shao Kahn agrees. Quan Chi summons Scorpion from the Netherrealm and the battle begins. Sub-Zero wins the match, but before he can finish Scorpion off, he is ambushed by cybernetic Lin Kuei warriors, who offered their allegiance to Shao Kahn in exchange for Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero disappears, along with the cyborgs. 'Chapter 9 - Kitana' Since Kitana has been ordered to eliminate any Earthrealm intruders, she is scolded by Shao Kahn for failing to do her duty. As she leaves, the Earthrealm warriors follow her. After arguing with Jade, Kitana is confronted by Raiden and his allies. Determined to redeem herself to her father, Kitana fights and defeats both Smoke and Johnny Cage. Before she can finish them off, Raiden stops Kitana and has a talk with her to help her understand her true nature, discussing her deceased mother, Sindel. To this end, he encourages her to go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, a place she is forbidden to enter. As Kitana makes her way through the Living Forest towards the Flesh Pits, Jade reveals herself and pleads to Kitana to turn back by order of the Emperor. Kitana refuses and fights her, knocking her unconscious and then moving on. When Kitana finally arrives at the Flesh Pits, she discovers a series of clones designed in her image but also sporting Tarkatan features. One of these clones, who looks exactly like Kitana, except for her eyes and mouth, wakes up. Believing it to be a monster, Kitana attacks it. Shang Tsung then confronts Kitana and tells her that he made the clones in an attempt to "perfect" her. Angered, she fights Shang Tsung, defeats him, and drags him to face judgement of Shao Kahn. However, the emperor not only praises Tsung, but reveals to Kitana that he is not her biological father. Instead, she is the daughter of an Edenian king whose realm was conquered by Shao Kahn long ago, adopting Kitana as his own personal assassin after killing her real father. He then orders his minions to subdue Kitana and take her for execution, while demanding that his new daughter, whom he names "Mileena", be brought to him. Jade, overhearing Shao Kahn's confession, decides to side with Kitana and free her. 'Chapter 10 - Jade' At the Armory, Baraka scolds a fellow Tarkatan for being careless with a gun, and reminds him that they belong to their boss, Shang Tsung. On her way to the Tower, Jade barges in and demands that Baraka step aside so that she can free Kitana. Baraka refuses and challenges her to kombat, where he is consequently defeated. Once she arrives at the Tower, she is met by Sheeva, who tries and fails to stop her from freeing the princess. Before Kitana can be freed, the two hear their enemies approaching in numbers, and Kitana prompts Jade to leave and seek the help of Raiden. On her way, Jade is cornered by Mileena and forced to subdue her. Jade is then approached by Raiden, Johhny Cage, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Smoke. Unfortunately, Smoke foolishly confuses Mileena's unconscious body with that of Kitana's and, despite his friends' warnings, blindly attacks Jade in anger. Once their brief scuffle is finished, Jade fills in the group on Kitana's whereabouts, and they send Liu Kang and Kung Lao out to rescue her. 'Chapter 11 - Kung Lao' At the Tower, Liu Kang and Kung Lao are ambushed by Sheeva and Noob Saibot. However, as soon as Kung Lao bests Noob, a vengeful Goro approaches. Kung Lao takes down Goro in kombat. Kang and Lao interrogate Goro, who tells them that Kitana is being held at the Coliseum where she is to be executed. With this information, they make their way to the Coliseum. As they arrive, they find that things are going badly for the Earthrealm warriors. Smoke and Johnny Cage have been defeated, and Sonya and Jax have left Outworld. Shao Kahn challenges Raiden to send in a worthy champion, but Liu Kang, believing that he is not "He who must win", refuses to compete and goes to free Kitana instead. Raiden selects Kung Lao in his place. Lao manages to defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi in 2-on-1 kombat. Kintaro then make his way to battlefield, but Lao defeats him as well. Celebrating his victory, an unaware Lao is then killed by Shao Kahn from behind by snapping his neck. An enraged Liu Kang, having already freed Kitana, challenges the Emperor to kombat, and defeats him by punching through his chest, seemingly killing him. Kang is declared the winner of the tournament and, as they mourn Kung Lao, Raiden concludes that Liu Kang was meant to win after all and that Shao Kahn was the one he was supposed to defeat. Despite this, Raiden's amulet cracks even further. Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, his minions discuss who should take his place. With the aid of Quan Chi's sorcery, however, Shao Kahn survives his injuries. Quan Chi also makes a new proposal to him - a direct invasion of Earthrealm. This by itself is not possible due to the wards that the Queen of Edenia, Sindel, set upon Earthrealm when she committed suicide. Quan Chi is able to overcome this by resurrecting her, imbuing her with full loyalty to the Emperor. With the wards broken, Outworld begins a full-scale invasion of Earthrealm, overwhelming the conventional military forces of Earthrealm. 'Chapter 12 - Stryker' During the invasion, police officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal are among those fighting a losing battle against Outworld's forces. Reptile attacks them on the rooftops, but Stryker manages to fight him off. Both men make their way to a street, where they encounter and defeat Mileena. Stryker and Kabal then watch a fight between Johnny Cage and Motaro from afar, which is interrupted by Raiden, who proceeds to kill Motaro to prevent Cage's foreseen death. Kintaro then appears and seriously burns Kabal with a blast of fire. After Stryker defeats Kintaro, Ermac appears and uses his powers to throw Stryker into a nearby Subway. Stryker defeats Ermac and reluctantly agrees to join Raiden and the other Earthrealm warriors after Nightwolf finds him and informs him of the situation. When he returns to where Kabal was, Stryker finds him gone. 'Chapter 13 - Kabal' The scene cuts to the viewpoint of Kabal, who awakens in the Outworld, where Kano has revived him using Shang Tsung's magic and a respirator he created himself. Kano tells him that with his new upgrades, Kabal can serve the Black Dragon again. He also confesses to selling weapons to Shang Tsung, leading Kabal to blame Kano for the Outworld attack. Kabal further insists that he has renounced crime and, after besting Kano in kombat, demands that Kano take him to Shao Kahn. There, they witness Shao Kahn promoting Sindel to general of his army after Motaro's death as she volunteers for the position. Kahn drains Shang Tsung of all his souls, thereby killing him, and channels them into Sindel in order to give her more power. Kabal knocks out Kano using the hilt of his knife and proceed to attack Kahn. However, he is spotted and challenged by Mileena and Noob Saibot. After defeating both Mileena and Noob, Kabal makes an escape through the Earthrealm portal, where he encounters a now-cybernetic Sub-Zero. Kabal defeats the newly transformed Sub-Zero and knocks him unconscious. Afterwards, Sheeva appears and mistakes Kabal for a turncoat Lin Kuei cyborg. She attacks him, but is defeated. Then, Raiden arrives to invite him to join the other Earthrealm warriors, who have taken refuge in a nearby church. 'Chapter 14 - Cyber Sub-Zero' At Smoke's insistence, Cyber Sub-Zero is brought to the Earthrealm warriors, after which Jax restores his free will by reprogramming him. Sub-Zero awakens and expresses guilt over what he had unintentionally done for Shao Kahn. Stryker suggests that Sub-Zero should return to Outworld undercover, to which Sub-Zero agrees. Sektor, however, notices that Sub-Zero has been reprogrammed and takes him back to Earthrealm. With his cover blown, Sub-Zero attacks Sektor, initiating a duel between them. After subduing Sektor, Sub-Zero hacks into his database and learns that Kano, Goro, and Kintaro have captured some soldiers at a clock tower, and goes to investigate. There, still undercover, he freezes Kano, Goro, and Kintaro, then helps the soldiers escape by breaking their chain. The two Shokan however, free themselves from Sub-Zero's ice, forcing him to knock them both unconscious. However, the soldiers are thrown back to the room by a mystic green aura, with Ermac showing up himself thereafter. Sub-Zero and Ermac engage each other in a rematch, with Sub-Zero wins the second time, thus freeing the soldiers. The soldiers inform Sub-Zero that they were to be taken to a cemetery, and he makes his way there. He then discovers Quan Chi preparing a spell to create a soulnado. Sub-Zero is soon confronted by Noob Saibot, who reveals to him that he is in fact his late brother Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero resurrected by Quan Chi, but promptly agrees to relinquish all former family ties. Sub-Zero manages to defeat his brother, but is unable to prevent Quan Chi from completing his spell. 'Chapter 15 - Nightwolf' Nightwolf arrives to help, defeats Quan Chi, and knocks Noob into the soulnado, seemingly killing him in the process and destroying the soulnado as well. Nightwolf returns to the church and informs the others that Earthrealm's souls are now safe. To Raiden's frustration, his amulet cracks further. In response, he and Liu Kang decide to appeal to the Elder Gods. As they leave, however, the rest of the Earthrealm warriors are ambushed by the Lin Kuei. There, Nightwolf beats Cyrax in a fight and goes to help Smoke, who is defeated by Sektor. After they defeat the Lin Kuei cyborgs with relative ease, Kitana senses her mother is coming. Suddenly Sindel appears, stating that she will finish what the Lin Kuei can't. Nightwolf tells his team to attack Sindel, but they are overwhelmed by a newly empowered Sindel. She single-handedly kills Kabal, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke, and Jade, and severely injures Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Kitana. Before Sindel can finish off her own daughter, Nightwolf challenges her to a duel. Nightwolf emerges victorious over Sindel, but his victory is short-lived, as Sindel quickly overpowers him again. Meanwhile, Raiden and Liu Kang try to convince the Elder Gods to intervene, but the Elder Gods refuse, stating that Shao Kahn has not broken any rules and that invasion of another realm by itself is not a violation. Having achieved nothing, Raiden and Liu Kang return to Earthrealm just in time to witness Nightwolf sacrificing himself to kill Sindel. Sonya and Johnny manage to recover, but Kitana succumbs to her injuries and dies in Liu Kang's arms. 'Chapter 16 - Raiden' The now-desperate Raiden decides to form an alliance with Quan Chi, but is forced to go alone after a grieving Liu Kang, who is disillusioned with Raiden and believes him to have gone mad, refuses to come along. As Liu Kang tends to Cage and Sonya, Raiden travels to the Netherrealm and, after fighting off Scorpion, confronts Quan Chi, offering him the souls of all the fallen warriors, including his own, in exchange for his cooperation. However, Raiden soon realizes that Quan Chi has already obtained all the souls of the Earthrealm casualties (Kung Lao, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Jax, Kitana, Nightwolf, Jade, Kabal, Sindel, and Stryker) as part of his deal with Shao Kahn, and sets them on Raiden. Raiden beats Jax, Stryker, Kabal, Kitana, Nightwolf and Kung Lao. After the fights, the brief discussion with Quan Chi reveals to Raiden that "He must win" in fact refers to Shao Kahn - if he is allowed to merge Earthrealm and Outworld without ten consecutive victories in Mortal Kombat, he will have violated the rules set by the Elder Gods and be punished. Raiden quickly returns to Earthrealm to find that the merger is nearly complete. He explains to Liu Kang that they must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms, but Liu Kang does not believe this and tries to attack Shao Kahn prematurely, forcing Raiden to fight him. Liu Kang, infuriated by Raiden's actions, attempts to kill him, but Raiden creates a shield of electricity in defense. Unfortunately, when Liu Kang's fiery fist makes contact, it inadvertently causes a backlash, electrifying and burning Liu Kang at the same time, much to Raiden's horror. Raiden begs Liu Kang to forgive him, who replies, "You...have killed us...all..." before succumbing to his wounds. Cage and Sonya show up and attempt to defeat Shao Kahn together, but are quickly incapacitated. Raiden, realizing there is nothing more he can do to stop Shao Kahn, surrenders himself. Shao Kahn beats Raiden into submission in the same way his future self did, but before he can land the killing blow, the Elder Gods possess Raiden's body. Infused with their power, Raiden battles and defeats Shao Kahn. Epilogue The Elder Gods then attack Kahn and destroy him as punishment for breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat before returning to the heavens. Earthrealm is returned to normal and the cracks in Raiden's amulet disappear, signaling that he has, at long last, prevented Armageddon. After grieving over the massive casualties in the aftermath, Raiden decides to help restore Earthrealm and teleports himself, Cage, Sonya, and Liu Kang's body away. Later, Quan Chi is revealed to have been acting on the orders of his master, the fallen Elder God Shinnok, the whole time. With both Earthrealm and Outworld severely weakened and a collection of powerful revenants, Shinnok declares that he will soon be free and that both realms will be theirs, foreshadowing events that would take place 25 years later... Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat is told in 16 chapters, with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below: #Johnny Cage #Sonya Blade #Scorpion #Cyrax (As Human) #Liu Kang #Jax Briggs #Smoke #Sub-Zero #Kitana #Jade #Kung Lao (the final battle of the chapter, however, is fought by Liu Kang due to Kung Lao's death) #Kurtis Stryker #Kabal #Cyber Sub-Zero #Nightwolf #Raiden Gameplay The normal blows have changed a lot. Instead of having a few punches and kicks divided between high and low, there's now a button for each limb: front arm, front leg, back arm, and back leg. This combines with most martial arts techniques. The player can also execute many special moves with little effort. Also new are intro and outro animations. Each character will have a different intro and outro, depending if they decided to do a Fatality or not. The controls also refer a lot to Mortal Kombat 3, with the clash limited to a single plane, the fastest pace of struggle. Many attacks will throw the opponent into the air, and several others that take advantage of aerial combat. The "run" button is no longer in, but there is quick dash the player can use to inflict even more damage to their opponent if they're quick in getting their combo. Also out is the infamous system "Dial-a-Kombo", which was introduced in MK3 and used pre-defined sequences of buttons to execute "ready" combos. The combos are more akin to those found in MK and MKII, consisting largely of chaining regular attacks and special moves together. In the words of Ed Boon: "You're making your own combos. We aren't programming them in as much". This brings a lot of freedom to play and with the speed of return, as it is very easy to improvise a few effective beatings. Another welcome return are the "real" Fatalities. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon used the infamous Kreate-a-Fatality and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe used toned down versions of the finishers. Now violence is back with great pride. This time, the team began creating the game for Fatalities, an element that was before the end of the development cycle. From this process emerged ideas on how to combine fatalities. "Before, Kung Lao had a fatality in which he cut a guy in half and another in which he beheaded a person, now he has one where he does both", claims Ed Boon in an interview with Giant Bomb. Surprisingly, Babalities have also returned from MK3. One new feature that has drawn much attention and keeps very well the climate of brutality is the introduction of X-Ray Moves. With them, the player can see the internal damage caused by the blows on the opponent. The player must wait until their special bar is full before they can use such moves. Players can also use their special bar to execute combo breakers or to enhance their special attacks. There is also distinct damage done to the characters during the matches. The game features three different single player modes: Story Mode, in which the player assumes the role of several different pre-designated characters and the main plot is told; a tournament ladder reminiscent of the earlier MK games which features a sub-boss, boss, and an animated ending for each character; and a training mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. Mortal Kombat (2011) also includes several mini-games, like the classic Test Your Might, and Test Your Sight, as well as the new Test Your Strike and Test Your Luck. The game also includes a massive 300 mission challenge in a new mode called The Challenge Tower. Another new feature is the Fatality Practice Mode, where the button combinations for the Fatality are shown above, and a green square on the ground indicates the correct distance for the Fatality to work. If the player moves away from the square, it turns red, indicating that the Fatality will not be executed. An online feature called King of the Hill, is a spectator view, in it observers are given the ability to interact directly with those currently engaged in battle. It seems that NetherRealm Studios are going to take advantage of the PS3 custom soundtrack feature. It will allow players to listen to the music they want while playing the game. 2 3 Kombatants The game features 28 playable fighters for Playstation 3 users, and 27 playable characters for Xbox 360, in addition to 4 downloadable (DLC) characters, 3 unplayable bosses, and 4 secret character battles. Cyber Sub-Zero is unlocked upon defeating him in chapter thirteen in the Story Mode, and Quan Chi is unlocked upon completing the Story Mode, while Kratos from the God of War series is an exclusive character for Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. Playable Characters *Scorpion *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Sub-Zero *Sindel *Ermac *Reptile *Kitana *Johnny Cage *Jade *Mileena *Nightwolf *Cyrax *Noob Saibot *Smoke *Sektor *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Kano *Kurtis Stryker *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Kabal *Raiden *Cyber Sub-Zero (Story Mode Unlockable) *Sheeva *Quan Chi (Story Mode Unlockable) DLC Characters *Skarlet (Once a rumored red ninja from Mortal Kombat II. Avaliable for free in the Komplete Edition and PSVITA versions.) *Kenshi (The blind swordsman.. Available for free in the Komplete Edition and PSVITA versions.) *Rain (The prince of Edenia. Available for free in the Komplete Edition and PSVITA versions.) *Freddy Krueger (Freddy from the Nightmare on Elm Street movie series. Available for free in the Komplete Edition and PSVITA versions.) Other *Kratos (Kratos from the God of War video game series. An exclusive playable character in PlayStation versions.) Unplayable Characters *Goro (Playable in Challenge Tower) *Kintaro (Playable in the PSVITA version's exclusive 2nd Challenge Tower) *Shao Kahn (Playable in the PSVITA version's exclusive 2nd Challenge Tower) Other characters in Challenge Tower and Story Mode: *Ruutuu *Cyborg (Unit 5) *Stunt Man *Director (Also playable in Fight Mode) *Tarkatan Soldier *Tarkatan Leader *Tarkatan General *Zombie *Cage Twin *Tremor (Playable in the PSVITA version's exclusive 2nd Challenge Tower) Costumes Klassic Skin Pack 1 *Klassic Ermac (MK) *Klassic Reptile (MK) *Klassic Scorpion (MK) *Klassic Sub-Zero (MK) *Klassic Jade (UMK3) *Klassic Kitana (UMK3) *Klassic Mileena (UMK3) Compatibility Pack 1 *Klassic Cyrax (MK3) *Klassic Sektor (MK3) Compatibility Pack 2 *Klassic Noob Saibot (MKII) *Klassic Smoke (MKII) Compatibility Pack 3 *Retro Jade (MKII) *Retro Kitana (MKII) Compatibility Pack 4 *Unmasked Sub-Zero (MK3) *Retro Cyber Sub-Zero PS Vita *''UMK3'' Ermac *''MKII'' Ermac *''MKII'' Mileena *''UMK3'' Noob Saibot *''UMK3'' Rain *''UMK3'' Reptile *''MKII'' Reptile *''UMK3'' Scorpion *''MKII'' Scorpion *''UMK3'' Skarlet *''MKII'' Skarlet *''UMK3'' Sub-Zero *''MKII'' Sub-Zero Other *Reptile's Cyber Armor (Challenge Tower) *Zombie Goro (Eau De Goro) (Challenge Tower) *Zombie Jax (Challenge Tower) *Zombie Sonya (Challenge Tower) *Mileena's Flesh Pit Costume (Challenge Tower reward) *Skarlet''' (Originally scrapped, now an alternate costume) PS Vita only''' *Kenshi (Alternate Costume) PS Vita only Cameo Appearances Throughout the trailers and the promotional images, numerous unconfirmed characters were seen in the background of certain arenas. *Daegon, Kenshi, Reiko, Frost, and Sareena are shown fighting in the background of The Pit II, as well as Shang Tsung's Gardens. *Tanya, Kitana, Skarlet, and Kira are shown chained in Shao Kahn's Arena. Li Mei was also shown chained up in early promo pictures, but was removed from the final product. *Shadow Priests, and occasionally Noob Saibot are shown looking over Meat on The Cathedral stage. Rain was also shown chained up in early promo pictures, but was removed from the final product. *Goro on his throne. *Shao Kahn on his throne. *Shang Tsung (Elder Form) on his throne. *Shadow Priest at the Soul Chamber. *A broken stone statue of Sindel's head and hand can be seen in the background of Jade's Desert stage lying in the sand *The rock statues of Goro, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Kano, Rain, Reptile, Mileena and Reiko can be seen in the background of Shang Tsung's Gardens. *Motaro, Skarlet and Shinnok appear in cutscenes during Story Mode, but not as opponents nor playable characters. *Frost, Kenshi and Bo' Rai Cho are in Cyber Sub-Zero's Data Bank on Story mode. *Classic Smoke sometimes peeks out behind the trees in the Living Forest. *The classic version of Cyrax can be seen still stuck in the sand on the Jade's Desert stage, to the far left of the stage. *Bo' Rai Cho, Kenshi, Zombie Liu Kang, Hotaru, Li Mei, Shinnok's Giant Skull Hands and some of the MK 2011''kombatants are featured at the beginning of the Story Mode. *Onaga, Taven, Motaro, Frost and Shinnok are seen when Raiden sends a message to his past self. *Two Masked Guards, Shang Tsung (Elder Form) and many monk students are shown in The Courtyard. *Kenshi and Reiko were called upon to fight after the younger Sub-Zero was captured by the Lin Kuei. *Bo' Rai Cho's name was mentioned during Story Mode, and is seen in both Shang Tsung and Kung Lao's arcade ladder endings. *The NetherRealm Studios logo (Scorpion) is seen in the Subway. *The Great Kung Lao is featured in Kung Lao's ending. *Havik appeared in Noob Saibot's Arcade ending. *The Lin Kuei Grandmaster is murdered by his son in Sektor's ending. *Onaga along with Shang Tsung and Goro are mentioned in Shao Kahn's Bio (click here to see it) Stages #The Armory #The Bell Tower #The Bridge (cameo) #The Cathedral #The Courtyard #Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) #The Tower #Goro's Lair #The Graveyard #Kahn's Colosseum #Chamber of the Flame (Playstation 3 exclusive with 3 Stage Fatalities) #The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) #The Desert #Hell (Stage Fatality) #The Pit (Stage Fatality) #The Pit Bottom #The Rooftop #Shang Tsung's Gardens (between Pit I, Palace Gates and Warrior Shrine) #Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Soul Chamber #The Street (Stage Fatality) #The Subway (Stage Fatality) #Throne Room #Training Dojo #Wastelands of Outworld #Waterfront (cameo) Achievements/Trophies Secret Cast *Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi *Dana Lyn Baron - Sonya Blade, Skarlet *Ed Boon - Scorpion (Get over here! and Come here! voice clips), Additional voices *T.C. Carson - Kratos *Bob Carter - Baraka, Shao Kahn *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Henry Dittman - Rain *Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger *Richard Epcar - Raiden, Shang Tsung (Clown Form) *Jin Hyong - Kung Lao, Fighter 1 *Andrew Kishino - Shang Tsung, Sektor *Ken Lally - Smoke, Goro, Shinnok *Linda Lee - Jade *David Lodge - Kabal *Jim McCance - Endings Announcer, PD Radio Op. *Michael McConnohie - Ermac, Kano, Elder God *Matthew Mercer - Kurtis Stryker, Soldier 1 *Jim Miller - Sub-Zero / Cyber Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) *Lani Minella - Sindel, Sheeva, Elder God *Larry Omaha - Nightwolf *Rhasaan Orange - Cyrax, Kintaro, SF Radio Op. *Jeff Pilson - Johnny Cage *Jamieson Price - Noob Saibot / Original Sub-Zero (Bi-Han), Announcer *Gerald C. Rivers - Jax Briggs *Garret T. Sato - Additional Voices *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion (Main Voice), Soldier 2 *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Marz Timms - Reptile, Additional Voices *Ping Wu - Additional Voices Additional Information Midway, along with the ''Mortal Kombat franchise, has now since become part of Warner Bros. Many former Midway employees are now employees of Warner Bros. Ed Boon's Twitter asked in his twitter, which characters want for DLC: Rain, Shinnok, Kenshi, Robo-smoke, new character or Tanya. On September 27, 2010, Ed Boon updated his twitter with the message "Sitting @ Starbucks in LA with free wifi & some time to kill. Maybe I'll sketch out some of our last fatalities & frien--- um, fatalities." hinting at the inclusion of friendship fatalities in the game. Friendships didn't make it to the final game, meaning that this tweet was some playing around with the fans on Ed's part. Keeping the thread of the Friendships, Ed Boon updated his twitter on February 13, 2011 saying "2 fatality moves and 1 move for peace. Its all for love. L.O.V.E." Though the "move for peace" he mentions could have been referring to the Babalities. On December 7, 2010 a leak from the official website released several audio files from the game. Those leaked files included voice overs for some confirmed and unconfirmed characters, music for arenas, and announcer voice overs (fight, finish him, fatality, etc). Among the Announcer audio files was "Announcer Brutality," However, the Brutality finisher were never found in gameplay. Ed Boon tweeted a response to a question regarding Brutalities, stating that they were cut due to time constraints. The MK team wanted to include a exclusive Xbox character, but they were denied, it is unknown by who or why. Ed Boon responded to another tweet, stating that Single Player Endurance and Survival Modes were also cut due to time constraints. Reception PC Magazine called this iteration of Mortal Kombat one of the most anticipated titles of E3. The 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo showcase version received the Best Fighting Game of E3 and Best Stage Demo of E3 awards by GameSpot, and the Best Fighting Game of E3 award by GameTrailers. GameSpy called Mortal Kombat the "Fighting Game of Show" in their "Best of E3 2010". Game Informer also rated Mortal Kombat eighth in their "E3 Hot 50" calling Mortal Kombat "...the most violent game ever made..." Many sites welcomed the return of the series to form: praising it not only for returning to the roots, but taking them to a totally new level. Release Mortal Kombat (2011) was released on April 19th in America and April 21st for Europe. Mortal Kombat was available for pre-order in three different editions: "The Standard Edition," "The Kollector's Edition," and "The Tournament Edition." The Standard Edition consists of a copy of Mortal Kombat with no extras. The Kollector's Editions consists of a copy of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero and Scorpion bookends, an art book, and a Klassic Ninja DLC that allows you to unlock a Klassic Costume for Ermac. The Tournament Edition is the same as the Kollectors Edition but instead of bookends and an artbook, it contains a fight stick controller. In addition, PS3 owners who purchase a copy of either Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat: Annihilation on Blu-Ray (which is also released April 19th) will receive a code to unlock Jade's "Klassic Kostume." The game has been denied a classification by the Australian Classification Board, due to "violence that exceeds strong in impact."Warner Bros. appealed the decision to the Classification Review Board, but they were unsuccessful, with the board determining that "the impact of the violence in Mortal Kombat is higher than strong and thus could not be accommodated within the MA15+ classification". The game is now on the Australian Customs and Border Protection Service list of prohibited items. Importing the game is illegal in Australia, with any copy found at the border being seized, and its recipient possibly receiving as much as an A$''110,000.00'' fine. The Australian Minister for Home Affairs Brendan O'Connor, who is looking to resolve the issue of a R18+ certificate for video games, has asked to be briefed on the Mortal Kombat decision, citing "public disquiet on the issue." Last December, the push to introduce an adult rating for games in Australia stalled again, with censorship ministers gathered at the Standing Committee of Attorneys-General (SCAG) delaying their decision until new guidelines could be created to show the impact of an R18+ rating. The draft changes have now been made public, outlining the type of content that could make it as an R18+ title in Australia. The draft guidelines, which were released by the office of the Federal Minister for Home Affairs Brendan O’Connor, show that the proposed R18+ rating for games would be applied to titles deemed to feature high impact classifiable elements. Under the proposed guidelines, an R18+ rating would allow: *Virtually no restrictions on themes; *Violence except where it "offends against the standards of morality, decency, and propriety generally accepted by reasonable adults"; *Implied sexual violence, if justified by context; *Realistically simulated sexual activity; *Virtually no restrictions on language; and *Drug use and nudity are permitted. The R18+ guides are similar to those that currently exist for film in Australia, except for the caveat that game violence must not offend community standards. The MA15+ rating for games, too, has been tweaked in the proposal. While most of the guidelines for the rating have been retained, several have been added, including: *Strong and realistic violence should not be very frequent; *Sexual activity must not be tied to rewards or incentives; *Interactive drug use that is detailed and realistic is not permitted; and *Nudity must not be related to incentives and rewards. The proposals have already been sighted by Australia's state and territory attorneys-general, who will review the guidelines before making a decision on the introduction of an R18+ rating for games at the next SCAG meeting in early July. Minister O'Connor--who has staunchly supported an adult rating for games--reiterated the federal government's backing in a press statement, saying that the new classification would help bring Australia into line with other comparable nations. "This issue has been on the table for many years, without the necessary progress to make change," he said.2 Australia's federal government finally released the long-awaited draft guidelines for the possible introduction of an adult rating for games in Australia yesterday, with the proposed changes outlining what type of content would be allowed under an R18+ rating Down Under. While the games industry has welcomed the proposals, another group came out today in support--the Australian Catholic Bishops Conference. In a press statement, the Conference--which represents the official views of the Catholic church in Australia--outlined that while its preference would be the banning of R18+ games, it acknowledged that such an outcome was not "achievable." "In an ideal world, the sort of material that is included in R18+ or higher classification films and computer games would never be seen in a civilized democracy. However, it is not an ideal world and, in the real world in which we live, such material unfortunately is produced and is available, sometimes legally and often illegally, within our society," the press statement said. "The preferred position of the Catholic Church is that R18+ material should not be available. But if such an outcome is not achievable then the Australian National Classification Scheme should include an R18+ classification category for computer games." This is not the first time the Conference has come out in support of the introduction of an R18+ rating Down Under. In its submission to last year's federal government inquiry into the topic, the Catholic Bishops also stated their preference for an R18+ rating to better control game content in Australia. Not all Christian groups are on this side, however. Vocal minority group, the Australian Christian Lobby, has lambasted the proposed guidelines, describing them as contrary to the interests of parents and children. "Not only is this proposal contrary to the claim that the introduction of an R18+ category for computer games would protect children by merely relocating existing MA15+ games to a new R18+ category, it would inevitably open the Australian hire and sale markets to a higher level of graphically violent and sexually explicit interactive games," ACL's chief of staff Lyle Shelton said in a press statement. The draft guidelines, which were released by the office of the Federal Minister for Home Affairs Brendan O'Connor, show that the proposed R18+ rating for games would be applied to titles deemed to feature high-impact classifiable elements. The proposals have already been sighted by Australia's state and territory attorneys-general, who will review the guidelines before making a decision on the introduction of an R18+ rating for games at the next SCAG meeting in early July. On July 22nd, Attorney Generals Agreed to an R+18 Rating being introduced for video games. 8 of 9 agreed to it. NSW AG still needs to make a decision, but with or without it, NSW is still most likely to go ahead as planned. Mortal Kombat: The Komplete Edition On January 9th, Mortal Kombat: The Komplete Edition was announced. The new version includes the full game, alongside all previously released downloadable content. It also includes the Mortal Kombat: Songs Inspired by the Warriors album (including a bonus track) and the 1995 Mortal Kombat movie for download, via the PlayStation Store or Xbox Live Zune. The Komplete Edition was released on February 28. PC version On May 22nd 2013, Ed Boon revealed that a PC port of the Komplete Edition would be released on Steam and retail at a later date (August 6th). Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition was released to Steam on July 3rd. Demo Version A demo version of Mortal Kombat was released on March 8 for Playstation 3 users that have PS Plus, with regular PSN users getting the demo on March 15th, with Xbox 360 not getting the content due to obligations with Sony. The demo includes Johnny Cage, Mileena, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero as selectable characters, and Living Forest and The Pit (the latter including a Stage Fatality) as arenas. The player has the option of a single-player, four character Arcade Ladder, or two player offline Versus matches. Beating the Arcade Ladder in the demo treats the player to a montage of footage from the finished game called "The Kombat Kontinues", which included Characters, moves, fatalities, and X-rays which were previously unrevealed. Mortal Kombat (Playstation Vita) On January 19th, Mortal Kombat was announced for the Playstation Vita. Although it takes a lot of content from the console release, it sports some brand new features, with gameplay designed for "on the go" competition. DLC characters such as Skarlet, Rain, Kenshi and Freddy Krueger are included, along with all other downloadable content from the original version. New features *Several new costumes exclusive to this version, some unlockable in the Challenge Tower. *150 new challenges in the second Challenge Tower, along with a new reward. *Never-before-seen concept art. *Easy shortcuts to moves like X-Rays within a single touch on the touchscreen. *New modes made specifically for the Vita, such as Test Your Balance mode (where the Vita must be tilted to make sure characters don't fall into the pit below, while being pelted with body parts) and Test Your Slice. *An augmented reality training stage (it uses the PS Vita's cameras to create a background stage for training). Only available when the Vita's shoulder buttons are pressed simultaneously at the Stage Select screen. *The ability to play as Shao Kahn, Kintaro, Cyber Skarlet (looks like Cyrax, except red), Cyber Shao Kahn (looks like Cyber Sub-Zero, same color, but with red lights), Skinless Johnny Cage (a reference to Meat's origin in MK4), Mileena's Teddy Bear, Zombie Kahn, Big-Head versions of fighters, zombies and Tremor within certain new challenges. Trivia *All 16 played characters are fought as opponents at least once throughout the Story Mode. *Bi-Han is the most frequently fought opponent in the series, as he is fought six times. One of these fights, however, is Shang Tsung assuming his form. He is fought in two different forms. *As Sub-Zero, he is fought by Sonya, Scorpion, and Smoke. *As Noob Saibot, he is fought by Kung Lao, Kabal, and Cyber Sub-Zero. *Kuai Liang is the most frequently played fighter in Story Mode, fighting 4 times as Sub-Zero and 4 times as Cyber Sub-Zero. Liu Kang follows as the second most played, fighting 5 times in Chapter 5 and once in Chapter 11. *In Kitana's chapter, after defeating Sheeva her unconscious body is shown on the ground, but upon closer inspection, one can see Sheeva is in her alternate costume and not her primary costume *In Chapter 8, after Kuai Liang was taken away, if listened carefully Shang Tsung mentions the next two combatants are Kenshi and Reiko. *In Chapter 16, Kung Lao and Stryker as renevents first appear in their alternate costumes (The ones they died in.). But during the actual fight they're in their primary costumes. *Sonya, Scorpion, Liu Kang, Smoke, Kitana, Kung Lao, Kabal, and Cyber Sub-Zero all fight once in which they must deal with two opponents at once. Raiden fights two rounds in which he must fight three opponents at once. *There are some "rematches" played in Story Mode: *Scorpion and Sub-Zero fight each other in Chapters 3 and 8. In Chapter 3, Sub-Zero is played by Bi-Han, while in Chapter 8, Sub-Zero is played by Kuai Liang. *Smoke and Kitana fight each other in Chapters 7 and 9. In Chapter 9, Smoke is teaming up with Johnny Cage. *Kuai Liang and Ermac fight each other in Chapter 8 and 14. In Chapter 8, Kuai Liang is in his human form. In Chapter 14, Kuai Liang is in cyber form. *This is the first game in the series to introduce guest characters. It is also the first fighting game in the series to feature more than one guest character from other franchises. In this case, Kratos from God of War Series, and Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street movie series. *This is the first Mortal Kombat game to not have a manual, as well as the only fighting game to not have a manual on the PS3 or Xbox 360. *This is the first fighting game in the franchise to include battle intros. *This is the first Mortal Kombat game where the original secret characters are playable in their original outfits. *This is the only game to feature the Bell Tower without a stage fatality. *This is the first game to introduce characters Quan Chi and Kenshi in a 2-D plane fighting game. *This is the developers' first Mortal Kombat game designed under Netherrealm Studios. *This is the only game to show all Lin Kuei cyborgs in their human forms, before their automation. *This is the only game Sub-Zero has a cyborg form, as he was the only Lin Kuei ninja to not have one. *This is the first game where Kintaro has fatalities of his own. *This is the first game where every character has their very own in-game voice. *Despite showcasing past moments in the original timeline, every moment, including the immediate outcome of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, showcases characters wearing their outfits debuting in the game rather than their older outfits, with the exception of Liu Kang (represented as his zombie form), Raiden (represented as Dark Raiden), Kenshi (as his new DLC design had not been finalized at the time) and Shao Kahn (wearing his Armageddon armor). *Although commonly listed as the first Mortal Kombat game to have a tag team mode, this is not strictly true. Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition and Mortal Kombat Trilogy also had this feature, as well as Mortal Kombat: Deception's double enemy stages. *However, this is the first game where two players can work together (Online/Offline). *Mortal Kombat Trilogy had a 3 fighter team mode, however, it was not possible to switch out, characters only changed after one died, similar to Endurance Matches in the early games *The announcer voice for this game is Jamieson Price, who is also the announcer for Super Street Fighter IV. Therefore, both rival franchises share an aesthetic element with each other. *The demo for the game was hacked not far from its release, revealing everything about the game. (Characters, Stages, Etc.) *At an early development stage, the finisher theme was originally the same one used in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, before it was changed as the game's development progressed. *Footage of the game was shown in a scene from the Warner Bros. film, Project X. *Freddy shares a similar power to a Mortal Kombat Kombatant, Shang Tsung. They are both feed off the souls of their victims. *If not counting the DC Universe characters, Freddy is the second guest character of the Mortal Kombat series. The first is Kratos from God of War. Though unlike Freddy, Kratos is only available on the PlayStation 3 where as Freddy is available on both PS3 and XBox 360. *Scorpion and Freddy share the same power of fire. Also they both died and became immortals at age 32. *Mortal Kombat character Johnny Cage refrenced Freddy on his official Twitter, stating that "I have been having strange dreams #Nightmares." *All of Freddy Krueger's names of fatatlity's are quotes that he say in films (Tell 'Em Freddy Senta Ya from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 ''and Welcome To My Nightmare from ''Freddy Vs Jason) and they are referenced. His first fatality references how he killed Roland Kincaid (Ken Sagoes) in the third film and his second fatatliy references how he killed Kristen Parker (Tuesday Knight) in the fourth film. *Freddy has no dialogue lines, aside from a "Shhh." while performing a throw, and a "No!" after being thrown in front of a car during The Street's stage fatality. When he does make sound, it's a laugh during his intro and Fatalities, and attack grunts. *All of these effects were, in fact, performed by Robert Englund, which was not confirmed until 2017 by Mortal Kombat series co-creator Ed Boon on Twitter. Category:Video Games